


It's Cold Inside

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another, Alternative unseen meeting between Buffy and Angel after she comes back from Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Inside

It's cold inside

 

I sit at the back of the little diner, my back against the bright red plastic seat of the little booth. It was just over an hour after sunset and I was waiting patiently for _him_ to come. I knew he would. A part of me was scared, well most of me to be honest. What if he wasn't happy to see me? What if he thought it would have been better if I had stayed in the ground.

Dead things should stay dead.

Even I wasn't sure if I wanted to be back, if I wanted to be in this hard, harsh, cold world any longer. I had been in heaven, or a place close to it anyway…it was warm and light and I felt…I felt done, finished.

It was a job well done.

I was finally free

But they brought me back. My friends ripped me out of that nice place and dumped me back in my body, six feet under and gasping for breath. My knuckles were red raw by the time I pushed through the surface, my voice was hoarse from screaming, my eyes red from crying.

Is it any wonder I find it hard to…well…. live?

I sigh softly and take a small sip of my coffee. It's strong and black and bitter. But it's warm and makes me think of home. It's so hard to be here, to act like everything is normal. I almost had an accident driving here, headlights blinding me, the screech of a car horn. I almost ploughed straight into a tree.

Maybe it would have been better if I did.

I reach up to my neck and stroke the silver cross on the chain around my neck. I had started wearing it again a few nights ago, I found it in the bottom of a drawer and it called to me. The metal was warm against my cool fingers, a small comfort. It was something that I could hold and feel a connection, to him, and to the heavens.

The bell above the door jingles and I turn my head slowly, my lips resting on the edge of the cup as I hold the steaming drink to my lips. The first thing I see is a pair of black boots. I start to smile, he's here! I look up into his eyes and his dark gaze burn into mine.

I freeze.

They are almost like I remember. Almost.

They are cold, lifeless, and a demon looks out at me.

He smirks at me lazily; a cruel twist of his lips as he steps into the diner and closes the door behind him. The waitress hurries over to him, a beaming smile on her lips as she tugs self-consciously at her tight shirt.

He glances at her quickly and the woman stops a few feet from him. I see her eyes widen in terror and she takes a slow step away from him. I see him grin at that and turn his head away as he walks past her without a backward glance. His eyes focused solely on me as he practically stalks down the length of the diner and slides into the seat opposite me. His eyes wander over my form and I see his eyebrows rise in appreciation.

"Hello Lover" he practically purrs "Long time no see?" he whispers

I swallow nervously and put the cup down on the bench. I feel the beginning of tears pricking the corners of my eyes and I blink furiously.

I'm not going to cry

"Why are you here?" I spit at him, and I'm glad that my voice doesn't waver.

He smirks again "What? No hug?" he laughs heartily, throwing back his head and chuckling in amusement. He shakes his head in mock horror "Oh Buff…" he fixes me in his stare and I freeze, caught in his hypnotic gaze "You thought he wouldn't be happy to see you?" He pauses then, and the tears start to run unchecked down my cheeks. He grins at my pain and leans forward. His lips are centimeters from mine "He was perfectly happy, his love back from the dead? What man wouldn't be over the moon?"

He leans back, pauses, and then tilts his head to the side "Thanks again Buff" he whispers

I let out a sob. Finally unable to hold back my pain any longer, I put my head in my hands and lean over the table. My hair falls over my shoulders, obscuring my face as I shake and sob.

I scream and cry my pain. But nobody is listening, nobody cares. The demon in front of me raises an eyebrow and watches me with amusement. At some point he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smoke.

I start to cough then. I look up at him through my tears. "Why are you doing this to me?" I cry "Why can't I just be!"

He shakes his head and stretches lazily in his seat, throwing one arm over the back of the chair and leaning back comfortably "It doesn't work that way Buff" he drawls

I let out another sob "Why not?" I snap "I did what I was meant to do, I fought and then I died!"

He shrugged "Yeah, so?" he takes another puff of the smoke and then puts it out on the table. Suddenly his nose it centimeters from my own. I gasp and try to pull away but his hands are like a vice on my shoulders. I can't move.

He looks straight into my eyes, into my soul. I see they flicker over my face, searching…. He leans back and cocks his head to the side "Where are you?" he asks curiously.

I lick my lips and look at him slowly. I shrug "I don't know" I whisper, "I wish I was somewhere else"

He purses his lips together as he thought about that. Then he shakes his head and laugh's again"Oh this is just brilliant" he chuckles "Your broken Buff!"

I don't even try to deny it.


End file.
